Project New Path
by teenwriter827
Summary: The Earth is dying. The Muggles have killed it with their wars. So Harry leads his people to a new world. Rating is currently T but may change depending. Prologue is short but the chapters will be longer. I don't know how long it will take between updates. On hold due to writer's block
1. Prologue

When Harry was 17 years old, he defeated the Dark Lord Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Voldemort. When he was 21 he took up his seat in the Wizengamot and began to make sweeping changes in the world. He also initiated a project that was known only to a select few. That project was codenamed Project New Path.

 _ **THE NEW PATH PROJECT**_

 _ **Prologue**_

 **August 1st, 2001**

21 year old Harry Potter woke up on the morning of the 1st of August happier than he'd been in a while. Then he remembered why. Last night he'd finally proposed to his almost 3 year long girlfriend, Daphne Greengrass. And as he smiled he remembered how they met.

 _May 3rd, 1998_

 _Harry was walking the halls of Hogwarts, damaged though they were, when he heard the scream. Wand in his hand in a flash, he raced down the corridor and rounded the corner. There. A group of Death Eater Wannabe's had a young woman tied up and were attempting to pull her clothes off her and themselves at the same time. "Expelliarmus!" He shouted, catching them all in a large blast. In quick short strokes of his wand they were unconscious, bound, gagged and hanging up in the air. He then made the ropes binding the girl disappear and conjured some clothes for her. "Miss, it's okay I'm not gonna hurt you."_

 _"Why? Surely you are aware of who I am?"_

 _"I'm sorry should I?" Harry asked her with a grin, covering her with a blanket and picking her up from the floor._

 _"My father is Daniel Greengrass. He was arrested our sixth year as being one of the biggest supporters of Voldemort simply because he had some unexplained expenses."_

 _"Was he? Did he support the Dark Lord?" Harry asked the still unknown Greengrass girl. "No. He had a mistress he was paying expenses for. He didn't even get a trial because he didn't want to admit it to my mother. Not that it matters now, she's dead. She was killed in the battle last night."_

 _"I'm sorry for your loss Miss Greengrass. And I'll speak to Kingsley, we'll get your father taken care of don't worry."_

 _"Daphne."_

 _"I'm sorry?"_

 _"My name is Daphne."_

 _"Hello Daphne, call me Harry." they smiled at each other and suddenly, it seemed that despite the destruction around them things really could be better._

 _end flashback._

She'd been there for Harry when 2 months after the battle Harry and Ginny had broken up.

 _Begin Flashback_

 _July 1st, 1998_

 _Harry sat looking forlornly at his girlfriend Ginny Weasley. After the battle he'd thought they would be able to make things work but they had changed too much during the course of the year Harry had been on the Run._

 _"I'm sorry Ginny. It's not what I wanted."_

 _"I know. I still love you, but I'm no longer IN love with you. We're too different now. Both of us were forced to mature way to fast. You're a soldier-no you're a warrior. And I'm just not capable of handling it. We want different things now. I'll always be your friend though."_

 _"Thank you Ginny. I hope you find someone who makes you happy."_

 _"You too Harry." She kissed his cheek and walked out the door of his Godfather's House._

 _End Flashback_

Harry just lay in bed for a minute longer. He knew that today he would have to go to Gringotts to take up his Lordships for his Houses of Potter Peverell and Black, then the Wizengamot seats in a week. He was lucky that he had already cultivated many alliances through his actions as boy who lived and his relationships with the last heirs of various houses. That he had gone to school with. With a groan he got up and began his day.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Harry walked into Gringotts. He ignored the looks he was getting from the Goblins. Despite the fact that the he had paid for the damages done to Gringotts, the Golden Trio's break-in had damaged the Goblin's Reputation. Even though the Goblins and everyone else knew that they had only done it so that they could end the war, they were still given ugly looks by the Goblins, even if they were not banned from the premises like most others who had even attempted it had been. As a result, Harry attempted to interact with them as little as possible. Harry walked to the head teller, and spoke, "Good morning master Goblin, I have a meeting with Account Manager Ripclaw."

"Very well Mr. Potter. Please wait, and I will inform him of your presence."

A short wait later Harry was led to his account Manager's office. "Greeting Manager Ripclaw, may your vaults be filled, and your enemies tremble."

"And yours Mister Potter. I assume you know how the process works?"

"Yes. I must provide you with some of my blood, and then I'll put on the Rings, and after that we will go over the finances of my families."

"Indeed." He handed Harry the needed items, the dagger and the bowl. A few short drops of blood later, Harry was told which families he could claim headship of. "You are the last heir of the Potter, Peverell and Black families. Here is the Lordship Rings." Ripclaw slid three boxes across his desk to Harry. In short Order Harry had put them on.

"Good they accepted you. Here is the current holdings of the three families combined."

 **Liquid assests: 7.9 Billion Galleons**

 **Holdings:**

 **100% of Potter Mines**

 **90% of the Chudley Cannons**

 **75% of Quality Quidditch Supplies**

 **60% of Grunnings Drills Inc.**

 **50% of Nimbus Brooms**

 **45% of Madam Malkins**

 **45% of Zonko's Joke Shop**

 **40% of Eylops Owl Emporium**

 **35% of the Daily Prohphet**

 **33% of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes**

 **30% Flourish and Blotts**

 **25% Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **25% of Twilfit and Tattings**

 **15% Olivanders Wand Shop**

 **10% The Quibbler**

 **5% of Bones Magical Construction**

 **1% of the Greengrass International Imports and Exports**

 **Property:**

 **Potter Manor in Wales**

 **Black Manor in London**

 **Peverell Manor in England**

 **Potter Vacation House in France**

 **Black Lodge in Germany**

 **Peverell Beach House in Italy**

 **Potter Mines in Russia, America, and France**

 **100 Acres of Undeveloped land in Southren Wales**

 **Net Worth: 16.74 Billion Galleons**

"As you can see Lord Potter, you are an extremely wealthy young lad. Most of your income comes from Hogwarts. Your ancestor Godric Potter, used an alias of Godric Gryffindor when he created the school. His children did not take up the Gryffindor name, but kept the Potter name. That name was old when the Romans first came to England."

"That's a lot of money though. No matter who you are." Suddenly Harry had an Idea. "Thank you for your time Master Ripclaw, but I'm afraid I must be going."

"Very well Lord Potter. I assume that you wish to keep everything as it is now correct?"

"Yes, at the moment I don't see a need to make any changes. Would you happen to know where in Wales Potter Manor is exactly?"

"No, however, your rings serve as a direct Portkey. If you would like, you may go ahead in activate them from here."

"Very good. I don't suppose Gringotts has a Debit Card or some similar function so I can avoid having to constantly take a trip to my vaults?"

"Indeed we do actually. We have bottomless bags charmed to pull the Galleons directly from your account. They also come with anti-theft charms and other similar protections. Would you like to get one?"

"Yes please."

"Very well, I will have one brought to you immediately." A few short minutes later Harry was taking the bag and activating the portkey to his new home in Wales.

 _ **PNP PNP PNP PNP**_

Harry appeared in a Large foyer, and was immediately greeted by an elf. "Welcome home Master Harry Potter sir, I is being Tipsy, Head Elf for yous family."

"Hello Tipsy. Please just call me Harry. Could you perhaps, give me a tour of my new home?"

"Of course Master Harry." The little elf began to walk and talk at the same time. Potter Manor was built in the early first Century. Originally a Castle, over the years Various Lords and Ladies had gotten rid of it bit by bit, changing it, updating it until finally, in the 1500's the Manor looked like it does today. The manor has an attic, 3 floors, and a basement. The first floor is merely the ballroom, a public study, a bathroom, a formal dining room, an informal dining room, two sitting rooms, one formal and one not, and a training room. The second floor has 9 bedrooms, the Library also begins on that floor. It holds the Private family study as well. The third floor is 5 bedrooms, the upper layers of the library, the master bedroom, and the head of house private study. Whereas with the first study anyone has access, the second only the wife and blood of the Potter family, and third, only you and the Lady Potter has access, although she can be barred from accessing it. The basement holds many weapons and the attic is used as storage. The grounds have a barn where we keep Hippogriffs, Horses. They also have a pool, hot-tub, quidditch pitch, and a small forest. And finally, the final room in the Manor is the Hall of Portraits. Every Head of House Potter, since the first one back in 2000BC has a portrait hanging here."

"Wow. Tipsy, are you the only elf here?"

"No Master Harry. Theres be two others. Slinky whos job is the grounds, and Dicey who works in the kitchens."

"Ok. Thank you Tipsy. That will be all for now." Having dismissed the elf Harry made his way to the fireplace in the sitting room, where he took the floo powder and called for Greengrass Manor. Putting his head through he found Astoria, Daphne's little sister in the their living room reading a book. "Hello Astoria."

"Harry! Great to see you. I assume you'll be wanting Daphne?"

"Actually, I was calling to invite you guys to Dinner at Potter Manor. Say six?"

"Sounds great. I'll let mum and Dad know. Anything else?"

"For now, no. Tell them it'll be a family dinner so no need to be dressed formally. However could you ask Daphne to come over a little early?"

"Sure. She's actually out horseback riding right now, but I'll tell her you wanted her to come over. I assume the Weasley's and Hermione will be at the Family dinner?" She asked smiling.

"Of course. Well, I better get things going here. It's already 11 and I have a little business to take care of."

"Your task force?"

"Yeah. I'll see you at six shortstop." With that he quickly cut the connection laughing at Astoria's indignant expression. Then he sighed as he realized why he had to go early. His Task Force.

 _Flashback Begins_

 _May 5th, 1998_

 _Harry walked into the Ministry of Magic and sighed. He really didn't want to be spending his time here, but Kingsley had asked him for a meeting. And he was in a hurry to leave so he quickly made his way past the guard stand, and made his way towards the ministers office. Soon he was seated in the office, and waiting on Kingsley to speak. "I assume I'm here for more than just drinks?" He said when the silence had stretched more than ten minutes._

 _"Actually yes. Tell me Harry, are you still wanting to be an Auror?"_

 _"Maybe why?"_

 _"I'm creating a Task Force. A force charged with hunting down the Death Eaters, cleaning out the Ministry, and handling the worse sort of crimes."_

 _"And you want me to be a part of it?"_

 _"No."_

 _"No?"_

 _"I want you to LEAD it. You'll be give full immunity and means. You won't answer to the Director of the DMLE, you'll answer directly to me. To this office. You won't have to deal with the usual red tape, none of that."_

 _"What about the Aurors? Law Enforcement Patrol? The Hit-Wizards?"_

 _"The Hitwizards are the Muggle Equivalent of SWAT. THe MLEP handles only low level everyday crimes. And the Aurors? At best they're corrupt, at worse, they're Death Eaters themselves for the most part. Besides, they're more like Scotland Yard. Yes they'll handle the Usually murders, but they can't handle the Major ones. The serial Killers, kidnappers. They're just not trained to deal with all major crimes."_

 _"Why me?"_

 _"Why not you? You've got more combat experience then most Aurors. You are also morally incorruptible. You're a survivor. You've accomplished more in the years since you turned 11 then anyone else. There is no other choice."_

 _"Can I think about it?"_

 _"Of course. Tell you what, take a week, then we'll meet again and you can give me your decision then."_

 _End Flashback_

In the end, he had ended up taking the post. The rest of the Ministry Six had been his first hires. With Kingsley's backing, and their will to get it done, most Death Eaters had been locked up within the first 6 months of his Task Force. That had been the easy part. It had taken almost 3 whole years to even get close to having the ministry cleaned out and that wasn't even counting the number of wrongfully imprisoned in Azkaban. Each and every worker and prisoner, from the beginning of the first war, to now had to be investigated, cleared or arrested and then taken to court. They'd made more arrests then they had cleared from the ministry but a staggering 150 prisoners in Azkaban had been freed. But just four days ago they had made their final arrest. For the first time in over a generation, the Ministry was clean. Well, as clean as a Government could be. Currently he was working on building a new department for his Task Force, named the Phoenix Brigade. This department would be the Internal Affairs of the Ministry. And as he set down at his Desk in HQ, he looked over the personal files. Susan Bones. Fresh out of the Auror Academy, she already had 15 arrests with a 75% conviction rate. For a newbie Auror, that was not only good, but it was one of the best in the entire DMLE. Making a note, he moved onto the next file. William Weasley. Bill was one of the best curse breakers in the business. And he had recently expressed his want to quit Gringotts. The hours kept him away from his family too much. The Brigade needed a curse breaker on hand, as they often dealt with crimes involving the old families.

Making another note he continued pursuing his files until he had everything figured out. When that was done he went back into the lobby and floo'd to Potter Manor.

PNPPNPPNPPNPPNP

Later that evening Harry waited in the sitting room for Daphne to show up. Exactly at 5 pm the fireplaced flared and out stepped the love of Harry's life- Daphne Greengrass. Harry got up and hugged his fiance. "Hello love, how was your day?" He asked her.

"It was good. I'll be taking over the company soon at the beginning of September." Harry knew how much it both excited her and killed to say that. Her father hadn't been in prison as long as some others, but his health had nosedived and the stress of trying to keep and rebuild his multi-million galleon company didn't exactly help either. He remembered the trial Harry had forced shortly after he took over his task force.

 _Begin Flashback_

 _May 10th, 1998_

 _"I'll do it Kingsley."_

 _"I'm sorry?"_

 _"I'll lead your task force. But right now, we need to capture the Death Eaters and go through the list of prisoners and put them in front of a tribunal. What's the minimum for a court hearing?"_

 _"Under Martial Law? 3. At least 2 Wizengamot Members and one Ministry official. Plus a scribe and the lawyers."_

 _"How quickly do you think you can get one set up?"_

 _"A couple of hours why?"_

 _"Because I know someone who was imprisoned and never got a trial and is the father to a friend of mine. Daniel Greengrass."_

 _"Greengrass?" Harry nodded. "Yes."_

 _"Give me a couple of hours and I'll have him pulled from Azakaban immediately." He signed a piece of parchment before pulling two more out. "The first is the Executive Command setting up your task force, describing your duties and responsibilities. The second is your commission. All it needs is your signature." Harry took a quill from the Ministers desk signed the commission and then got his badge, and then left the office._

 _A couple hours later he sat in the Wizengamont having spent the last three hours gathering all the evidence needed to clear the man in the chair, Daniel Greengrass. The trial was short. The panel looked at the evidence against the Lord Greengrass and didn't even touch Harry's evidence before clearing the man of all charges and awarding him an unspecified amount in restitution to be figured out when all similar cases had been looked over and the budget adjusted._

 _End Flashback_

"So Astoria said you wanted to talk to me?" Daphne said bringing him out of his memories.

"Actually yes. I was hoping that you and I could just talk."

"What do you want?"

"What makes you think I want something?"

"Because I know you silly. You want something."

"You're right. Greengrass shipping is finally making it's way back to the top of the import/export business here in Britain. Within the next ten years you'll be back at the top world wide. And I plan to help you get there. I'm looking at starting a researching company naming it in honor of the Mauraders Inc. But I'll need your help. If you help me we can cut through months of red tape and get it up as soon as I have a building somewhere ready to go."

"Of course I'll help you. You know Astoria has a head for business as well, so maybe you should reach out to her and see if she can't help you once it's up and running?" That's a great Idea. She can oversee the day to day operations."

Daphne smiled at him, and they spent the next 45 minutes talking and giving Daphne a tour of the property, as well as introducing the House-Elves to her. Soon though it was time for the dinner so they made their way to the sitting room and began greeting guests as they arrived. When everyone was there, Harry and Daphne led the way to the Dining room and they all talked and ate and had a great time. Sometimes, life was good to be Harry Potter.

PNPPNPPNPPNPPNPPNP

So what did you think? As the story progress, the chapter's will get longer. Is the flashbacks a good way to show how things got to where they are or should I just start from after the battle and do it that way? Is there any surprises or twists you want to see? Review and let me know your thoughts. Constructive criticism welcome, negativity is not.


	3. Chapter 2

Ok, so this chapter is really going to bounce around. I think everyone know what happened on September 11th, 2001, so I'm not going to focus on it, or really even the war itself. This chapter is about getting ready for the crossover into Middle Earth. By the end of this Chapter Harry is 24 years old close to 25, and Aragorn, Heir to the Throne of Gondor, 30, almost 31 years old. Aragorn states to Eowyn that he is 87 years old shortly before the battle of Helm's Deep. Harry is to be younger than Aragorn only by a small margin during this. The reason for their appearance in the year TA 2961 when the war of the ring doesn't even begin for another 50 years is two fold. One it will allow them time to become known members of Middle Earth.

Chapter 2

 **September 12th, 2001**

Harry stared at the Dailey Prohpet in horror. Yesterday the Muggle American's had been attacked by a group of terrorist. Thousands of Muggles had dies and even a couple hundred Wizards and Witches when the Tower collapsed on the entrance to one of their magical alleys. Suddenly his floo flared as Kingsley stuck his head in. "Harry, I need you to come in today. I'm cancelling all leave and off time, and placing the Aurors on full alert. I want you to go and get a briefing from the Muggle Prime Minister."

"Ok Shack, I'll be right through. Give me," he looked at the clock, "a half hour to shower and change and I'll be in."

"Good, come in either full dress or full battle uniforms."

"Will do. See you in thirty." with that the floo cut off and Harry quickly raced around to get what he needed together. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

 **September 30th, 2001**

Harry had been wrong. He figured that after a week everything would have died down but it had only gotten progressively worse. The Muggle Americans and even the _Magical_ American's wanted blood, and they wanted it now. So of course they would invade another country. And of course they would ask for Britain to help. And of course that meant Harry was asked to lead the war effort, _again._ After all, they couldn't really say no to both the Americans and the Prime Minister when they had both been of help during and after the war with Voldemort. So now Harry was currently sitting on a military plane along with his entire Task Force, heading for the mountains of Afghanistan where they'd jump off the plane and put the first boots on the ground. Thankfully, all they were asked to do right now was provide intelligence to see if they had any wizards in Al-queda forces, but still, there were a lot of dangers involved. But it was safer to send them. But he had a bad feeling about this war. He figured that this war would be the death of everything he knew. That was why he'd instructed the fledgling company to begin looking at ways to leave the Earth via interdiminsional travel. He knew it was possible as the High Elves had left the Earth thousands and thousands of years ago that way. Hopefully the best and the brightest researchers would have some luck.

* * *

 **September 19th, 2003**

Harry was enjoying his honeymoon when he got the mirror call. Maruaders Inc had successfully managed to create a device that would allow for them to cross in between dimensions. Immediately, Harry began notifying the right people.

Harry wasn't the only one who had seen the dangers of this latest Muggle War. The ICW had as well as many individual countires, and creatures. When Harry had gone before them at the beginning of 2002, he'd explained what his company was doing, and the need for funds, for people, for a safe, secure place to work. The result? Nearly two billion Galleons had been donated for the research, and a top secret ICW facility in the Nevada Desert was repurposed for him. Harry had gotten quite the shock when he'd realized that the facility was actually the legendary muggle myth of Area 51. But it had paid off. They now had a way to leave this dying Earth behind before a discovery by the Muggles would lead to all of their deaths. As soon as the Supreme Mugwump found out about the success, he ordered an emergency session of the International Confederation of Wizards, and ordered Harry to report to it in one week at the end of his honeymoon.

* * *

 **September 19th, 2004**

Harry looked at the paperwork in front of him. The ICW had announced the success of the Maurader Inc in finding a way to make a new home for the Magical world. Centuars, Goblin's, house-elf's, every creature, and every plant, and every magical who wanted to, would be taken to the new world. Ever since their first successful crossing, people had been sent out to find out more about the world in which they would be moving to. Apparently, House-elf's had crossed over from there when the Elves left here, only there, they weren't servants, and were known as Hobbits. And in a week, the magical world would be leaving. Unfortunately, out of the 1.6 million magical's world wide, only 250,000 were choosing to make the crossing. The Centaurs had chosen to not leave, and only 5,000 Goblins, and perhaps 250 house elfs. Thankfully, they would not be bringing Dementors with them. They believed in their wards and protections. Unfortunately Harry could not do anything for it. He'd have to take the six hundred thousand who were crossing with him, as well as the magical creatures, and build a new home. Already more than 50 witches and wizards had made their way into the new world and were finding a home for them. Latest reports indicated that they had found a deserted land where they could build a new home. However reports had warned that magic was different there, more powerful, almost as if magic itself was alive.

He shuffled his paperwork and looked at the last report.

 _This is a world that is very different. The Magic of the Earth here is practically alive. You can feel it in the grass beneath your feet, in the trees, in the very air that you breath. Only some of our more powerful spells work here. Little things like a warming charm do not, however what magic_ **_does_** _work is ten times more powerful than anything we could ever recreate on Earth. There_ _is much to learn still of this place. We believe that we have found a place in which we can call home. There is a land here known as Enedwaith. It is a grassy land, with some people having already settled upon it, however there is no inclination of them to build a central government for themselves here._

 _Democracy is not known here. Should we choose to come here, we will need a King. And an Army. There is a group of fierce savages that whom Rome these lands. They are known as Orcs, and are bred with the single purpose of destroying anything in their path. With our Magic not working as it does there, we shall need to learn to fight these creatures with their weapons, Swords and spears, bows and arrows, and weapons of that nature. I have yet to see even one crossbow here. The year here is currently the Third Age, year 2960 and the month of September. However not everything is fine. A dark Lord once defeated thousands of years ago is once more making preparations to wage war on this world. I fear that should we choose to settle here, we will sooner or later be drawn into this war._

 _That is all for my report._

Sighing at the fact that the world in which they would be going to would most likely be at war, Harry put the papers down and made his way to the Supreme Mugwumps office where he shared the reports. A meeting was called for that would include every person who was going, every magical creature as well. After all, it appeared a King would have to be chosen.

* * *

 **September 21st, 2004**

"And finally, we must choose a King and Queen to rule over us all there. No longer can we let the fact that we are belonging to different races keep us from being one community, therefore, everyone must put forth a vote. You may vote for either Wizard and Witch, Goblin, Centuar or whomever it is you wish to lead our people in this new land. You have one hour to decide." Harry immediately wrote on his parchment that he was voting for Lord Davis, the father of Tracey Davis, Daphne's best friend. He however felt that it would do little. He had a sinking feeling that he would be voted in as King. After submitting his vote he began to talk with the others around him, trying to get a feel for whom they voted for. Although they didn't say, he had a feeling that they had voted for him. Soon the votes were all in, and counted and the Supreme Mugwump stepped up to the Podium to announce their King.

"With the overwhelming majority of 251,000 votes, Harry Potter has been elected to be our King. That will be all for today. Remember to begin packing as we will leave for Middle Earth on the 31st of December.

* * *

 **December 31st, 2004**

Harry and Daphne stood at the end of a long line watching as person after person filed into the room from which they would be transported to Middle Earth. Thousands of trunks, carrying individual possessions, gold, books, and much more were floating in after each person as well. When the last of the witches and Wizards as well as the Goblin's had filed in, Harry and Daphne nodded to the Technicians to begin the process before they too entered the room. The Technicians were going to activate the system that would transport them, and then those who had chosen to come would quickly slip into the room before the transporter had activated. A low humming filled the air as magic began gathering. Then with a bright flash, and a loud boom, they all disappeared.

* * *

It's a shorter chapter than what I wanted but I couldn't figure out how to continue this chapter without making the story take way too long to even get to when they left for Middle Earth. So chapter recap:

Harry married Daphne, the transport was made, and Harry and Daphne were elected King and Queen, and the people have finally left for Middle earth. So tell me what you think.


End file.
